


It is amazing what we can see (by looking well enough).

by enormouseffort (orphan_account)



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/enormouseffort
Summary: Small snippets concerning a few characters of Outlander as they catch glimpses of Jamie and Claire’s relationship.





	1. Hamish Mackenzie

**Author's Note:**

> I have talked about how much I LOVE writing from different perspectives. I simply really enjoy to try and get into characters' minds to try and understand what they think/feel and why they act the way they do (with real people too, but shhh). I hope you enjoy this series as much as I do. 
> 
> I don't know how many chapters/characters there will be. Posting will happen maybe once a week, maybe more, maybe less. I am sort of going more freely with this story, playing around with minor characters and such. It will be fun (I think).

**Hamish Mackenzie**

Hamish wanted to get Donas -the horse who deserved its name more than any other- and was heading down to the stables to do so. Normally, as it was lunchtime, his cousin Jamie would be far to busy pay any attention to the horse, as it was as often as the Sassenach mistress came to Leoch. 

First, it was him following her around, making sure to eat lunch in the kitchens or hall, instead of just in the stables by himself as it was previously common for him. Or he would get hurt on purpose with one of the horses, or anything else. _Aye, anyone with eyes could see that he favoured her, wanted to be near her. Was it love? the thing the lassies of the castle babbled on and on about?_

Now, returning from the rent collection, his cousin was always _with _her and not simply _near _her, although, he was pretty much near her as well.

_Yes, he most likely would not be at the stables right now._

But Young Hamish Mackenzie knew that he was wrong as soon as he got closer to the stables and heard the joyous laughs of the couple. They laughed and smiled and seemed altogether pleased and happy with themselves. He dared a peek inside, making sure there was enough hay to conceal himself from the couple in case they did not wish to get caught by the boy in a compromising situation.

There were strands of hay in Mistress Beauchamp, no, no Mistress Fraser, loose curls, a sight that for most women was not a daily occurrence much less with the hay involved. Most women wore a cap to please their husbands, but Jamie did not seem to mind it much as he picked the golden strands away from her hair, smiling and bending his head -being much taller than her- to kiss her nose, her cheek, forehead and chin each time. 

She was doing the same, enjoying his slight slouch to remove the hay from his own hair. “Nay use, Sassenach, dinna fash about that, aye?” he spoke, wrapping one arm around her waist and drawing her closer to him, while the other stroked her cheek impossibly softly.

When he kissed her lips, Hamish turned away, muttering quietly to himself that it was “gross sight” and “why do adults keep on doing that.” Still, he could not shake off his head the look of pure care and love he caught on his cousin’s eyes and neither the way the happy laugh of the Englishwoman -the first time he had ever heard it -echoed in the stables and most likely all the way to the castle.

Maybe he had more luck on riding Donas when the stables were unoccupied some other day.


	2. Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3

**Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser**

A fool, that is exactly what his godson was, a dumbstruck, madly in love fool. He should have ken’ it long ago, really. After all, this was Brian and Ellen’s son. Could Murtagh really expect the lad to be any less of a man, a man who was in love with a lass -regardless of who she was- and willing to do _anything _for her?

No. That is exactly the man he was raised to be. Aye. He was a man now, even if Murtagh still struggled to see the lad as any more than a laddie he swore to protect. 

Murtagh did not need to be told that Jamie was in love with that Sassenach that his godfather had helped escape from Randall, there was no need. One look at the lad and he saw both of them: Ellen and Brian and a gathering all those years ago, the couple running away together, the hope for sweet, beautiful bairns who would be loved more than anything. bairn that he, for Brian, Ellen and himself, hoped to see. 

He knew that he had almost to none chance at stopping his godson. Still, his heart was happy when the red-headed asked him what he thought of Claire because in front of him stood once more that young lad, as well as the man he had become. 

The Sassenach had a smile as sweet as the lad's mam and Murtagh told him that, remembering fondly of Ellen. _would she love him as much as the late Ellen MacKenzie had loved Brian Fraser?_

He could see by simply watching them before the wedding, during the ceremony and on the following day that she _cared _for the lad, that was clear as day. Would she grow to _love _him as well?

Aye, claire would do as a wife to him, or so he hoped. For if not, then he feared Jamie may never recover from such a loss. 


	3. Colum Mackenzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit that I thought about not posting this. I haven’t been very motivated lately but I already had most of this on my drafts and decided to try and finish it. Thank you for reading <3

**Colum Mackenzie**

He welcomed her into Leoch. he had no idea of who she really was, what was she doing there or what her goal was, but, Colum Mackenzie accepted (or, better yet, demanded) that the Beauchamp widow stayed at Leoch. 

She had helped his nephew, after all. And it seemed a bonny idea to keep the lass around. Keep your friends close and your enemies (or possible enemies) closer. 

The lass was a bonny healer, he would admit that. But she was also (or maybe it was the exact reason for her skills) very intelligent. She could tell things that he was sure were evident to everyone else already, and things not so clear to most. 

She had the knowledge to heal or ruin all those around her. 

However, if the English lass could read people, she could also be read. And there were plenty of things Colum knew she was not saying. Like, for instance, the truth about who she was and what she was doing there. Perhaps she meant to harm (_could a healer cause any real harm without tending it afterwards?)_, perhaps not. Perhaps she was as lost as people were about her. 

But, if that much was clear to him, it was also bright as day to the laird Mackenzie the looks his nephew (Ellen’s son, just like his sister and the husband she choose for herself despite all their efforts) gave the woman. She seemed to reciprocate, at least in part, with kindness. 

He could see this as he watched them talk during dinner (his higher table giving him the best possible view of everything in the room, as a laird should have), and he knew that in no time Jamie would charm her. If that was a good thing or not, it was still to be known. 

So, when they returned married, Collum was not surprised, and not just because of his spies amongst his own clan, informing him of the doings of his brother (a very bonny idea he had long ago to ensure that it all within his rule), but because he was always observant and could see it, the same spark he had seen many years ago, once more in another red-haired, just as stubborn and decided as his mam. 

It was a funny comparison, to be sure. One couple married against the demands of the Mackenzie’s. The other by order of the warchief. Both hurried, both stubborn and easily defying of the Mackenzie’s. 

Would both couples share the same love and passion for each other as well?


	4. Laoghaire Mackenzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back! The exams for my masters already happened and now all I have to do is wait for the results (patiently or not so much). In the meantime, let’s see what Laoghaire has to say about our favourite couple, shall we? 
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy it.

**Laoghaire Mackenzie**

She simply could not believe the news she had just heard. The men (and the Sassenach witch) had arrived from the rent collection and, in the middle of all of this, James Fraser (her Jamie!) had married Mistress Beauchamp (now Mrs Fraser)!

She could not see what had drawn _him _to _her. _She was a widow, with no family, and, on top of all that, she was a _Sassenach_! 

Was it pride, perhaps? to take away from Randall something he wanted, just as he had taken so much away from Jamie? 

Or was it something more, something deeper than wounded pride and chivalry?

She looked at them during dinner, laughing together at something someone else or each other had said. She saw how he was always touching a part of her and hers some of his in return. Her hand was at his shoulder, the same one he had injured just as the Sassenach arrived at the castle. He, in his own turn, touched her knee. They were intimate as if stuck in a world with only each other even if surrounded by people. They hardly noticed Laoghaire herself as she passed by them. As if nothing -and no one else- mattered. 

Saw their passionated kisses in the alcove, the stables, anywhere, _everywhere_. Saw how both sets of eyes (whiskey and sea meet just as the tide meets the shore, always bound to each other for all eternity) and how they lightened in ways she had never seen before, not even amongst other couples she could swear were happy in their marriage. 

_Aye, aye it was something far more between them. _The voice in her head told her, but she refused to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Find me on Tumblr at maybeimdoingsomethingright ;)


End file.
